Frog pond
by tigerlili1
Summary: For bel and fran, the pond in the woods is a safe haven. Mukuro wouldn't view it as anything else. (utter fluff with slight angst. but mostly fluff) (one-shot, maybe two-shot if enough people demand it)


**rating: k+ (just to be safe)**

**words: 724**

**summary: AU- For bel and fran, the pond in the woods is a safe haven. Mukuro wouldn't view it as anything else. (utter fluff with slight angst. but mostly fluff) (one-shot, maybe two-shot if enough people demand it)**

* * *

Fran tugged on mukuro's sleeve,"shi-shou~ can i go to the pond today?" he asked the tall blue haired man he called his master.

Mukuro let out a sigh and nodded. "let me get some things then we can go. " that was how, an hour later, fran sat beside a large frog pond deep in the woods.

mukuro really did have a hard time being one of the kings servants, and with the death of one of his friends, fran had come to him. the boy had been only 5 years old, and mukuro had done his best to raise the young one. it had been 4 years, and the 9-year-old still had gained back none of his emotion. it had been horrible for him, to see his mother get in-between the fighting of the twin princes. it had been the same day that prince belphegor had 'died', even though mukuro knew the truth. The boy had run, now living in the forest where mukuro also took care of him. belphegor was 12 now, only 3 years older than fran. and secretly, fran and bel had become the best of friends, no matter how much the younger boy denied it.

"senpai~" the monotonous drawl snapped mukuro out of his trance and he looked around to see that bel had, indeed, come out to greet the pair today. The frog pond was a spot that both bel and fran frequented, fran because he liked the frogs, and bel because… well, mukuro wasn't sure why bel always came to the pond.

"shishishi~ has the princes froggy come to visit him?" the high-pitched voice was cute coming from the messy haired blonde. a silver tiara sat atop his shaggy blonde head of hair, one of the things that the boy couldn't part with after his 'death'. Mukuro sat back and watched the encounter with amused eyes, smiling slightly.

"senpai~ i don't come to visit you, no one would come to visit you. i came for the frogs." The drawl was rather harsh, but not uncommon from the 9-year-old. A sigh escaped mukuro's lips, but he was actually kind of glad. Fran maybe harsh, but that was a show of affection from him. Hell, him even talking to you was a show of affection. Mukuro heard a twig crack and shot up, moving over to bel and ushering him into a bush," hide, it might be one of the guards." he hissed quietly, trying to protect the boy he had practically adopted.

"Sir, what are you doing out here?" the grumble of a guard inquired as they appeared from behind a tree.

"I am merely taking my apprentice for a stroll through the woods. he rather likes this frog pond. is there a problem?" mukuro gave a false smile, trying to act innocent. Fran was frozen and silent down at the pond edge, staring at the guard.

"Of course not, enjoy your day." The guard said, eyeing mukuro and fran suspiciously. The man turned around and walked out of sight after another glance at the both of them. mukuro let out a sigh of relief after a minute.

"prince, you must get back to the tree house, I'll bring you some provisions later, ok? if there is one guard, there is sure to be more. be careful." mukuro told bel sadly, pulling him up and into a soft hug," be safe."

"w-wait, senpai." fran said, walking over to them as mukuro released bel from the hug. fran held out a small green frog, not a slimy one, one of those bright green ones that you would normally find on trees. "its name is mammon! take care of him for me, ok?" fran had the most serious face he could pull as he handed the frog to bel, who in turn held it loosely, yet securely. A small sincere smile turned up the corner of bels lips.

"shishishi~ the prince will take care of his boring kouhai froggy." it was like a game they played, and it was cute. mukuro was sure they would be the most troublesome of teenagers, but for now, he was happy he could enjoy moments like this.

"come on fran, let's get back before more mean guards show up."

* * *

**A/N**

**I wrote this for a friend who was feeling upset and... I'm happy. It's cute. **

**R&R please?**


End file.
